Dinner,Storm and Shower
by Happy193
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story, the title says it all. Hope you guys enjoy it. )


Dinner,Storm and Shower. 

It was the night both of them have been waiting for, a dinner at an opulent and high end restaurant. It was Asuna's birthday, and what a coincidence her parents booked and paid for the restaurant for themselves, but had a last minute call back to United States due to an urgent meeting. What luck, Asuna got 2 seats at the most expensive restaurant in the city, and ofcourse a glamorous dinner will not be complete without her lover Kirito. 

Kirito was a bit nervous, he is from a commoner family and doesn't know how to act and dine at a high end restaurant, he was so bad that he almost went there with his black t-shirt and jeans, but Sugu scolded him and bought him a nice tuxedo for the occasion. Kirito felt very uncomfortable with the many layers of clothing, but since he doesn't want to embarrass Asuna, he'll be patient for the night. 

So off he went to the restaurant by foot, at 8.00pm he reached there on time, and saw Asuna standing in front of the restaurant with a beautiful and elegant ball gown, it was sparkling white and she had all the accessories, beautiful diamond earrings, sapphire blue necklace, and a diamond tiara (cant help it, she must wear a tiara). She look like a princess from a european monarch, and Kirito's jaw dropped thinking how lucky a commoner like him can get a princess as a girlfriend and how foolish of him for almost wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. 

Kirito started the conversation "you look like a beautiful princess", Asuna replied with a smile on her face "yes' I already know that, let's eat". So both of them walk straight to their seats, and had a large dinner. Asuna was eating her fish slowly and gracefully ,while Kirito was eating like a hog beating that piece of steak that he never tasted before in his life, Asuna thought it was kind of cute of Kirito being himself while everyone was trying to be classy, well that is why she loves him in the first place, she can be herself without being judge by him. 

As soon as they finish their dinner, they started to talk about their future and Kirito tossed some romantic words to humor and compliment Asuna. After some wine drinking, both of them felt a bit dizzy and Kirito says it's better for them to go back, obviously he is afraid of more wine which will make him jump and make love to Asuna in front of this people. There is a saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and Kirito is definitely full. 

After a delightful dinner that they will never forget, both of them walk home, Kirito was a gentleman enough to walk with Asuna back to her place, in case she is robbed by anyone, and Asuna did not call her driver because she wanted to spend some time with the love of her life. Bad move! Because as they were in the middle of the journey, it started to rain heavily, a storm suddenly hit the city and they were both drench wet. The storm was so bad that they decided to spend the night at one strange looking motel call The Lovers Inn. Both of them are too young to understand the function of the motel in the first place. 

Kirito paid the most expensive room for them to stay until the weather if fine, as soon as they went in to the room, they were shocked to see a beautiful and comfortable room,design like a honeymoon suite. Asuna was horrid to find her phone is broken as the rain water reached into her pocket and destroyed her phone, Kirito had the same misfortune. And what is worse, after 1 minute in the room, Kirito started to sneeze, he was cold and wet. Asuna doesn't want to see her lover sick suggested that he takes off his shirt, but Kirito he decided to warm up by taking a warm shower. Kirito went in the bathroom, and started to strip, first with his shirt, then with his pants and underwear until he is completely nude. He went to the large shower and warm himself up. But unfortunately, Asuna was now sneezing, and was partially drunk mix with the sound of her lover showering and singing at the same time, made her unable to think straight. So she also started to undress, she threw away her expensive ball gown and accessories to the bed, then she took of her bra and panties off, she is now completely nude. 

She was outside of the bathroom with her hand on the door knob, but she was unsure of herself, after one last sneeze she went inside slowly, Kirito seeing her nude girlfriend opening the door, shouted and said " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", she said calmly she was cold and wet, so she needed a warm shower NOW. She stormed in the shower with her lover, and Kirito blushing stared at her beautiful nude body, she had a very pretty,shinyand soft skin,maybe it was the wine talking, and she had the most wonderful body shape but she was closing her breast with her arms. She was also starring at Kirito's naked body, he was not that muscular, but he had an abs going on and a strangely big penis for someone his age. Kirito the easy going commoner decided, maybe it was okay. So they both helped each other in the bath. She washed his back and…rear end to ensure maximum cleanliness, while Kirito did the same. 

In the bath as they were washing themselves, Kirito penis began to give a response and turned hard, much of an amusement to Asuna which saw the condition for the first time in her life, Kirito feeling irritated that Asuna was laughing at him, finally gave her a long kiss to the mouth, the drunk Asuna returned the kiss and she move the kiss to his neck and other part of his body, sucking it hard making Kirito mourn with pleasure. Both of them were making out while showering in the nude. Their hands were moving around each other, touching sensitive spots, at one point Asuna strong hand gripped Kirito's penis so hard that he shouted in pleasure. After 20 minutes of hard core making out, both of them went out of the shower, Kirito was nice enough to take the towel and wipe Asuna's wet body first before drying himself. Before Asuna leaves the room, she starred at his naked lover one last time and said, "so when is our next date?"

THE END


End file.
